Salvaje
by AMurderWithoutName
Summary: UA.SasuSaku. Una sensación recorre por completo mi virgen cuerpo… si, que aunque tus manos ya hayan trazado caminos, sigue siendo virginal… tal y cual lo dejaste cuando te fuiste.


Salvaje.

Resumen: Una sensación recorre por completo mi virgen cuerpo… si, que aunque tus manos ya hayan trazado caminos, sigue siendo virginal… tal y cual lo dejaste cuando te fuiste. SasuxSaku…

NA: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, ni lo hago con fines de lucro… Ultimo fic que hago de Naruto.

Advertencia: Lemon, palabras obscenas.

Tengo la boca totalmente seca, mi piel de gallina, puede imaginarse tu tacto.. mis ojos parcialmente cerrados, a causa del placer provocado por los recuerdos a tu lado.

Una sensación recorre por completo mi virgen cuerpo… si, que aunque tus manos ya hayan trazado caminos, sigue siendo virginal… tal y cual lo dejaste cuando te fuiste.

Y regresas, hambriento, sediento… a por más.

Recorres la habitación, molesto. Como fiera enjaulada.

Y me excitas… mi cuerpo reacciona.

Aquella satisfacción mental y física que solo tú me la puedes dar…

Llegas y maldices todo a tu paso, tus ojos hechos furia, me miran… con deseo distorsionado con malicia.

Me agarras por mi cintura, me tiras a la cama y me besas.

Siento el tan común sabor metálico en mi lengua, si común, porque tus besos eran salvajes, sangrientos, llenos de ansiedad… y te enojas, porque sabes que mis besos no son así… y no logras someterme a seguir tu ritmo, y te enojas.

-Maldición perra barata- dices, y me miras con tal excitación, que cualquier persona que lo escuchase y lo viese, como lo hago yo ahorita, diría que eso era una mera invitación para una simple noche de sexo.

Pero no era así, porque yo sabía que tú no decías lo que decías por simple satisfacción. No, tú lo decías porque era necesario.

Era necesario saber que tú me obligabas a esto, era necesario saber que tú lo hacías por ocio, era tan necesario como el oxígeno para tu cuerpo

Pero aún así no te detengo, acaricias rudamente mi cuerpo, rompes mi blusa, dejando ver mi sostén negro, y te excitas mas aún al ver mis pechos, pero no te conformas y terminas de desnudarme.

Estamos en una habitación desconocida, como siempre... Nuestro sexo era esporádico.

Pero a nadie le importa, solo era sexo.

Amarras mis muñecas con una cinta de mi sostén, la que sueles lamer luego de amarrarla con tanta fuerza que logras sacarme un gemido de puro dolor… dolor que te satisface, te da placer… y lo veo en tus ojos… porque nuestro sexo era así, porque me convertía en masoquista, y quería mas.

Llevas dos dedos a mi boca, raramente tierno, logras penetrar en mi cavidad bucal, yo tampoco me opongo... Hace más de tres años que perdí la cordura.

Los succiono con delicadeza, eso te hace enfurecer... Porque se que no quieres que te traten con amabilidad, sacas tus dedos con rudeza de mi boca y los llevas directamente a mis bragas, te agachas y retiras mis braguitas con tus dientes, y a cada porción de piel que ves en tu camino le lanzas un mordisco. Y gimo.

Te encargas de sacarme las medias y los zapatos escolares, no te importa que aún valla al instituto… tus deseos carnales no pueden ser satisfacido por otra persona que no sea yo. Y lo he descubierto.

Lames mi estómago y te entretienes un poco mordiendo mi ombligo y jalando mi pequeño arete.

-Sasuke..- grito tu nombre, si.. porque sin previo aviso entras en mí.. ardiente, desesperado, duro… y tan frío a la vez.

Tus ojos, inexpresivos y carentes de emoción, ahora llenos de malicia y deseo.

Ya no te importa mentirle a mi madre, no… ya no te importa nada. Y para que mentirte, si a mi tampoco me importa.

-Sakura- suspiras mi nombre, si.. porque solo dentro de mí te das el lujo de mencionar mi nombre, y no solo decirlo… si no suspirarlo, con ese tono tan erótico que tienes al decirlo.

Culminas esparciendo tu semilla dentro de mí, y no te importa si quedo embarazada, no te importa porque sabes que me cuido…

Me desatas y te acuestas a mi lado jugando con un pezón, se que nada a terminado.

Me dejas besarte, acariciarte… hasta llegar a esa parte tuya a la que tanto me apresuras en llegar, pero yo no soy impulsiva, no mas… la vida me ha enseñado que para llegar a viejos no falta apresurase.

Tomo tu miembro entre mis manos, lo acaricio y lo masturbo… haciéndote culminar rápido ¿Alguna otra persona te ha hecho llegar tan rápido al orgasmo? No lo creo…

Suspiras mi nombre y en un arrebato de salvajismo te apoderas de mi cuerpo, y me recuestas de la cama y te posas en cima de mí… tu erecto miembro arremete contra mi vientre, y suspiro.

Me haces llegar por segunda vez al cielo, solo con tu lengua… debo de admitir que nadie me hace sentir esto como lo haces tu. Te lo he dicho, miles de veces… pero tu solos sonríes orgulloso y egocéntrico.

Tus perlas oscuras me miran intensamente, tu furia y malicia han acabado, y ahora siento tu respirar acompasado en mi nuca, desplomado contra mi cuerpo, siento tu virilidad en mi estómago y miles de besos inundan mi cuello.

Quitas de en medio mis cabellos rosas y acaricias mi mejilla.

Se que todo esto dura poco.. pero lo poco que dure quiero disfrutarlo al máximo.

Porque…

-te amo- dije con tal convicción que se me olvido que estabas allí, atento.. mirándome con esos ojos tuyos.

-Yo también- y como adicto a su droga, devoró mis labios.

Sentí un pequeño tintineo al lado de mi cabeza, voltee y en el piso vi rebotar aquél anillo… aquél infernal anillo que te alejaba de mí.

Te beso, y volvemos a otra noche totalmente diferenta a tantas noches que tuvimos durante estos tres años.


End file.
